Productivity of a laborer or of a machine is affected by the length of time that is required to change tooling in accordance with the task at hand. Such bits as drill, screw, hex, machine tool and others have to be changed for various tasks performed on the job. In many applications it can be required to have 10 or more sizes or types of bits to complete one job. Each time a bit or tool needs to be changed the operator must remove the old tool, locate the new one and insert it. Often times the tools are not convenient or must be located. They get mixed in with other tools, lost or can not be sized or chose ahead of time because there is no way to keep them sorted or have them readily available.
Other solutions do exist. One is to provide a holder on the outside of the machine in which one or more tools can be secured for close at hand means of acquiring them. Other solutions are to provide a machine with multiple heads in which a head may be turned and a new tool provided. In automated machines such as a computer controlled machines the computer tells the machine which tool is needed and the machines locates and changes the tool itself.
While other solutions do exist many have at least one disadvantage over the present invention. For example while an external tool holder does exist to hold additional tools it is cumbersome and inefficient. Tools can easily get lost or be in the way when the machine is being used in restricted area locations. The tool holders do not permit fast changing of tools either. Where multiple heads or computer controlled machines are used they do not lend them selves to the portability of a hand tool. They can be extremely expensive and large in size so they do not lend themselves to a mobile service need.
It is therefore an object of the invention to lessen the time and increased the ease of changing tool bits.
It is another object of the invention to increase productivity of the operator or machine.
It is another object of the invention to permit the user to remain free of contaminants by not being required to touch the tool bits.
It is another object of the invention to provide the user with a compact easy to carry multiple bit holding device.